


Scout’s Honour

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [28]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: Everybody enjoys watching a good period drama, right?Ash finds herself in the midst of a Moir menstrual crisis.But Scott’s got this.At least he really fucking hopes he’s got this.





	Scout’s Honour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icecream_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecream_lover/gifts).



> Remember that time, THREE WHOLE DAYS ago when I was all ‘I think I’m done?’ 
> 
> Um, surprise!
> 
> But not really. How many times have I mistakenly claimed I’m done? About, 25,000????
> 
> I’m like a pesky fic writing cockroach that you can’t kill off. 
> 
> Clearly, I have zero credibility.  
> ZERO!!!
> 
> True to form, I claim I’m done. But I have no self control.  
> Zilch.  
> Nada.
> 
> I hear a good idea and it takes me all of two seconds to scamper back here after being suckered in again.
> 
> I have no shame. Thank fuck nobody knows who I am in real life.
> 
> So, I’m back, yep, only three days later. 
> 
> Don’t hate me. 
> 
> This one is for Icecream_lover and is based upon her genius suggestion, which I loved so much that this practically wrote itself. 💕

‘Ash, you gotta get up. It’s after 9am. Outta bed please!’ he calls up the stairs to their fourteen year old daughter.

Teenagers. The sleeping. More specifically, the over-sleeping. It drives him crazy. 

Truth be told, he’s probably suffering from some deep-seated, unresolved jealousy issues given that he and Tess NEVER got to sleep in as teenagers. But he doesn’t care, he wants his daughter out of bed, not wasting her day.

‘Ashlynn Amy Moir, you awake?’ he yells again.

Silence.

The house is quiet. He and Tess’ boys are at his folks’ place helping his Dad with the yard and Tess has ducked out to do a couple of errands. 

Fuck it. He’s not having Ash sleep the day away. He bounds up the stairs two at a time and turns left at the landing towards her room. 

As he gets to the bathroom, he stops. Through the bathroom door he can hear something. He strains his head towards the bathroom door to try and decipher what it is.

It’s Ashlynn. It sounds like she’s crying. Shit.

He knocks. 

‘Hey Ash, everything alright? Can I come in?’ he asks through the closed door. 

‘No!’ Ash barks back. 

This is odd. Ash is the cruisiest of all their kids. By far. She’s smiley, quick with a joke and a can-do, glass half full attitude. She’s also clever, kind and still a Daddy’s girl. She is a delight and so easy to be around. She never snaps at him. This is not his usual Ash. Not by a long shot.

‘Ash, I’m not going to come in but I want you to open the door please, just a little so it’s easier to talk,’ he instructs.

A moment passes, then the door slowly cracks open.

He hears a sniffle.

‘Hey, lil lady. You wanna tell me what’s happened? It’s not like you to have tears. I’m worried about you,’ he soothes through the sliver of open door. 

He looks into the tiny portion of bathroom mirror he can see from where he’s standing, hoping to catch her reflection but he has no luck.

‘No. I don’t,’ comes the definitive response, ‘When is Mom getting back?’

‘Not until after lunch’.

At hearing this Ashy bursts into tears again.

‘I really, really need her. Now,’ Ashy says through heartbreaking sobs.

And then he realises. 

Teenage daughter.

Bathroom. 

Crying.

Needing Mom. 

He’s lived through enough Virtue menstrual crisis to know exactly what’s going on here. Without doubt.

First period. 

Fuck. His head runs through the best way to deal with this. Obviously, he has no first period experience of his own on which to draw. But he was with Tess when she got hers. And he was a fucking asshole. Truly he was. He still cringes when he thinks about it. He doesn’t want Ash to feel the way he made Tess feel - embarrassed, defensive and sad. 

In a way, the universe is giving him a do-over - the opportunity to rectify his shitty behaviour. He does not want to fuck up this situation. For Ash. And also because Tess would kill him. Rightly so.

‘Ashlynn, I’m gonna sit on the floor here, outside the door and talk to you, I just wanna make sure you’re OK. Will you chat with me?’ 

‘Sure,’ she gives a resigned sigh.

Silence.

‘Ash?’

‘Yeah, Dad? What do you want to talk about?’ Ash sounds annoyed.

‘Have I ever told you about the time Mom got her first period? I was with her’.

There’s a clatter as something hard is dropped on the bathroom floor. A hair brush maybe? 

‘No,’ she replies in an incredulous voice.

‘Yep, I was. We were driving from London back to training at Canton on a Sunday afternoon and we stopped at a Tim’s. By chance your Mom used the restroom, which was something she never usually did. And Mom discovered she had her period. We had to comb through all the loose change in my car’s ashtray for some money so she could use the tampon/pad dispenser thingy on the bathroom wall’.

‘I didn’t know that,’ is all Ash says softly.

‘And did Mom ever tell you that I have known every time that she’s had her period since it first started that day when she was almost 16? Every time. That’s a lot of times,’ he notes.

‘No,’ Ash replies in a voice that sounds a little more relaxed.

‘You would know that I’m the kind of guy who doesn’t like to boast, but I am a trusted period wingman and excellent at discreetly carrying Mom’s tampons in my suit jackets or jean pockets. You heard?’

‘No,’ she giggles.

‘When Mom is skating and has her period, my job is to check her costume is all good,’ he states.

‘Is that why you always let her walk in front of you when heading to the boards?

‘Sure is’.

‘Oh’ Ash says. Her voice sounds so incredibly like her Mom’s.

‘Ashy, based upon my expert menstrual knowledge, I’m guessing you got your period for the first time. Am I right?’

‘Uhuh,’ says a tiny voice.

‘I know you wish Mom was here. But I have more than thirty years of dealing with Virtue Moir periods, I reckon you and I can sort this out together. You wanna give it a try?

‘Sure,’ she sighs, not really sounding very convinced. 

‘Can I come in?’

‘Be my guest,’ she invites.

He stands and slowly opens the bathroom door. Ash is wrapped in a towel, sitting on the raised surround of the bath. Her dark hair in a messy top knot. She’s a miniature replica of her mother. 

‘Hi,’ she says miserably.

‘Hi back,’ he responds 

He gives her a wink and claps his hands, rubbing them together.

‘OK, first period troubleshooting 101, eh? Let’s knock this shit out of the park‘.

This makes Ash laugh.

This make him feels slightly relieved.

‘Have you got clean underwear with you here in the bathroom?’

Ash shakes her head.

‘Rightio, that’s our first order of business. Hang tight, I’ll grab some from your room’

He strides down the hall and grabs a pair of underwear and a bra from Ashlynn’s dresser, jogs back and delivers them to her.

‘Those OK?’ he checks.

She nods.

‘Next stop, pads or tampons. You and Mom have talked about this, right?’

She nods again.

‘Yep, Mum made my practice putting a pad into my underwear’.

‘Of course she did. Your mother is an excellent woman, always well prepared, she would have made a wonderful Scout. And I’m glad because I have no personal experience with pads. That said, I’m sure we could figure it out together. Can’t be too tricky, eh? Just like neatly putting a sticker in its place?’

Ash looks at him blankly.

‘Huh? Go back. Why would Mom have made a good Scout?’ she squints at him.

‘It’s a joke, the Scouts’ motto is Be Prepared’.

‘Jesus, that’s terrible, that is such a Dad joke! Up your comic relief game, Father. I’m in the depths of despair over here,’ she smirks.

He feigns a dagger through his chest. 

‘Fuck. I believe you need my help Ashlynn Amy, so be nice please, you horrible, disrespectful, first time menstruating, little ratbag,’ he jokes.

She pokes her tongue out at him.

Now he’s immensely relieved, they’re definitely getting somewhere, Ash’s starting to be her old self.

‘OK, back to it. Are the pads in here, or my and Mom’s bathroom?

‘They’re in here. In the bottom drawer,’ Ash tilts her head towards the drawer to his left.

He opens the bottom drawer, cracks open the new box of pads and passes one to Ash.

‘OK, you’re all set. Have you had your shower yet?’

She shakes her head.

‘Well then, jump in the shower, get dressed and I’ll meet you downstairs when you’re ready’. 

‘OK,’ she says tentatively.

But Ash doesn’t move. She seems hesitant. Her eyes flash to her pyjamas sitting on the bathroom floor. She bites her lip. It’s her tell that she’s worried.

‘Are those the PJs and underwear you were wearing last night?’ he checks.

She nods silently and furiously.

‘Do we need to soak them? Have they got a blood stain?’ 

Her eyes well up and she bites her lip harder.

‘Yes,’ she whimpers.

His heart goes out to her.

He slowly walks over and pulls her to standing. He wraps his arms around her and gives her a warm cuddle. Her arms fly up, around him immediately and she snuggles into his chest. Just like she’s done ever since she was little. He kisses her hair.

He grabs her chin and tilts her head so she’s looking in his eyes.

‘In this house we aren’t embarrassed or worried or phased by periods. At all. It’s part of life. A good part. It means your body is doing what it should. And we’ve taught your brothers that too. I do not care about a little bit of blood on your pjs or underwear, but I care about you. So very, very much I can’t even explain it to you. You got it?’

He smiles into her eyes and kisses her forehead.

‘Loud and clear,’ she smiles back.

Then he reaches down and scoops up her clothes off the floor. 

‘This is no big deal. I am going to soak these in the laundry tub and we will throw them in the wash later’.

She looks relived and nods again. 

‘Dad, I think this towel may need to be soaked too,’ she says in a small voice.

‘No worries. Just bring it down to the laundry and throw it in the soaking tub when you’re done up here’.

‘You all good?’ he wants to keep checking in with her.

‘Sure,’ she says.

‘OK, nice warm shower for you please. Then meet me in the kitchen’.

*

Ten minutes later Ash bounces into the kitchen. Vintage Ash, humming and happy.

‘Everything OK?’ he asks passing her an apple and a glass of orange juice, her standard start to the day.

‘Yep, but it feels so weird having this thing in my undies,’ she huffs.

‘Head up Ash, you’re gonna get your period roughly 500 times in your life. Plenty of time to get used to it,’ he cheekily wiggles his eyebrows at her.

She glares, then rolls her eyes at him, in that way only fourteen year old girls can.

‘I don’t know how Mum puts up with you, I really don’t,’ she sighs.

‘I’ll ignore that comment,’ he huffs.

‘Oh Daddy, you still love me! You know you do’. Ash bats her eyelids in an exaggerated fashion and tilts her head to the side while she pretends to pout. 

For the third time today he thinks she’s a clone of her mother. 

‘Always,’ he laughs. 

She puts down her empty glass next to where he is standing, taps him on the shoulder and jumps up on his back, wrapping her limbs around him like a koala. Its something she’s been doing since she was eight years old.

‘Take me to the family room and watch a movie with me? Pleeeeeeeease, please, please, Papa Bear?’ she begs in his ear.

‘Only if I can chose the movie,’ he replies.

Ash ponders for a moment.

‘OK,’ she acquiesces

He carries her into the family room and unceremoniously drops her to the couch. Then he quickly grabs two blankets from the neatly folded pile on the coffee table.

He kicks off his shoes and settles in next to her on the couch. Him with his legs stretched out in front of him on the chaise and Ash laying along the lounge, her head resting on his shoulder.

‘What are you gonna choose, Dad?’ she asks.

‘Not telling yet’

‘Scott Moir, world famous ice dancer, five time Olympic medalist, father of Ashlynn Amy and international man of mystery,’ she teases.

‘You forget holder of world famous ice dancer Tess Virtue’s tampons,’ he adds with a straight face.

‘For fuck’s sake,’ Ash quips.

He looks to her to let her know her choice of language was unacceptable but she’s forgiven this one time because it was funny.

He fiddles around with the remote control then throws it down onto the couch next to his legs.

‘Let’s begin,’ he wraps his right arm around her and squeezes her tight to his chest.

The opening bars of synthesised oboe play and the screen shows dappled green foliage before a couple embrace on screen.

‘Oh, Dad, you freaking superstar. The Holiday. My favourite movie. You know me so well. I love you,’ she coos.

She stretches up and gives him three quick kisses on his cheek.

Hearing her acknowledge that he knows her so well makes his heart sing. Loudly. Fuck, he loves her to the moon and back. She is a gem of a human being, an absolute gem. 

‘Love you too Ash,’ he gives her another squeeze and kisses her forehead.

*

She walks through the door between the garage and kitchen to hear peels of laughter. Hysterical laughter. It’s Scott and Ashy. 

They’re laughing so hard they can hardly speak.

It makes her laugh too. She loves them both so much. Scott is amazing with all their kids. He knows each of them so well and parents each of them differently. He has invested so much time and love into their kids and the pay-off has been huge. Their kids are emotionally intelligent, nice people. Really nice people. The relationship he has with Ash isn’t any more special than the ones he shares with their boys. But it’s different to the boys. She’s the baby girl that he always desperately wanted, but almost missed. The experiences he shares with Ash are, and will continue to be, unique. Also their personalities are most alike - relaxed, funny, passionate and both with their hearts on their sleeves.

‘What’s going on in here?’ she smiles, finding her husband and daughter sprawled out on the couch together, heads thrown back with laughter, devices in their hands, the credits of The Holiday playing on the TV.

‘Mom, Mom, Mom! You’re finally home!’ Ash jumps up, both of Ash’s arms quickly encircling her neck.

‘Hi baby,’ she kisses the top of Ashlynn’s head.

‘Virtch, you missed a big morning,’ Scott says beckoning her across the room to him with his index finger. When she makes it over to him he pulls her on to his lap and kisses her shoulder.

‘What exactly are you two up to, snuggled under blankets with the phone and iPad?’

‘We were looking up jokes,’ Scott states.

‘Mother, what’s an ovary‘s favourite type of TV show?’ Ashlynn questions in a game show host voice.

She looks blankly at Ashy.

‘A period drama,’ Ash giggles and both she and Scott fall backwards in hysterics.

She can’t help but laugh at them. What the fuck is going on here? Has she stumbled into an alternate universe? The relevance of the joke completely lost on her.

‘Mom, you’re not laughing,’ observes Ash.

‘Ash, it’s clear Mum thinks jokes about menstruation are not funny. Period,’ deadpans Scott.

Scott and Ash crack up again. Scott smacks his leg in laughter and Ash laughs so hard she drops the iPad on the floor.

‘Maybe this whole period joke thing is ‘cramping’ Mom’s style,’ offers Ashy.

Scott snorts then almost hyperventilates with laughter.

Once Scott and Ash finally regain some decorum she feels confident to ask them a question. 

‘What happened to you two while I was gone?’ she enquires.

‘Ash, you wanna tell her?’ suggests Scott.

‘Sure,’ Ash smiles. ‘Mom, I got my period. So, seeing you were out, Dad and I, to use his words ‘troubleshooted the shit out of a first period’ then we celebrated by watching The Holiday and are now researching period jokes on the internet,’ she beams.

Her heart feels so full. Look at her people and how awesome they are together. She’s not at all surprised Ash and Scott sorted it out in her absence, but a tiny, tiny part of her is fleetingly envious she wasn’t home to help navigate this big event. She tucks that away to discuss with Scott later tonight when they’re in bed. However, her eyes must have given her away because Scott gives her a soft wink and squeezes her hand before whispering ‘I still wish you would have been here’ in her ear. 

‘Nice work you two. Congrats on your period Ash, and well done on some flawlessly executed parenting, Moir’ she laughs.

She squishes herself in between Scott and Ash and puts an arm around each.

‘Sounds like you guys could take over the world together,’ she smiles, loving them both so much and giving them each a kiss. 

‘We made a good team, eh Ash?’ Scott says.

‘The best,’ she grins.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Truly, a sincere thank you to the people who wrote kind comments on the last part when I cried wolf, thinking it was over.
> 
> Those comments were so kind. I’m really touched that people like my little universe.
> 
> And thanks for those cracking ideas. I think I have enough inspiration to churn out a few more Parts.
> 
> And icecream_lover?  
> Thanks 🙏


End file.
